Talk:Joe Mathieu
Email interview with Joe Mathieu, December 1, 2009 Here is an excerpt of my email query to Mr. Mathieu, sent November 28, 2009 :Attached please find a scan from your 1976 book I am a Monster. If possible, could you please identify the African American character standing next to Mr. Hooper? I initially thought it was Susan, but given that the individual is in Hooper's store and is wearing a funky shirt, I thought that it could also be David. This information would be valuable to me, as I am trying to flesh out the Wiki's article on David and need to know in which Sesame Street books he appeared. :Finally, I wonder if you could tell me how your pronounce your name. Do you use the French pronunciation (approximated as Mat-yuh, but with a hint of the "e" sound (as in meet) between the "t" and "y' sounds), or an Americanized variant? If you could spell your name for me phonetically, I would be extremely grateful. Here is the response that I received from Mr. Mathieu, on December 1, 2009 :It’s great to hear from you. I am particularly happy to hear from an editor at Muppet Wiki. Someone sent me a link to MW a couple years ago and I was surprised that someone had some question or other about me! I thought, well, I could answer that! But I never got to it; if you ever have any questions for me, please send me an email and I will make it a point to reply immediately. :The drawing you asked about depicts Susan. I can easily see why she could be taken for David, but Susan is who it is supposed to be. Would you mind sending me a link to your article about David? :I suspect there is a lot of info I could share with you; don’t be shy, I would love it. :My name is pronounced either the American way or the French way. Your description of the French pronunciation is perfect. My father, who was in the 5th Marine division on Iwo Jima, would only allow the American version. I like either, but although my family always uses the American pronunciation, I always quietly preferred the French. I will normally use the American unless I am in France or Canada. Please yourself on this one. — Tom (talk) 18:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Tom, that's wonderful! It's so great to hear that Mr. Mathieu appreciates the wiki and is available for questions! I know that Scott probably has a ton of questions for him. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, Danny. Seems Muppet Wiki is almost universally greeted with good will, and mentioning it seems to encourage people to help.— Tom (talk) 19:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Who is? Is this anyone in particular, between Bert and Ernie? I can always drop him a line, if no one knows. -- Zanimum 01:31, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :It's Marlo Thomas for Thanks & Giving All Year Long. —Scott (talk) 03:20, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks! -- Zanimum 00:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Error? User:Deanmo19 added The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss to the list. Is this an error? -- Scarecroe 03:43, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) : No, that's a Joe book. Why would that be an error? -- Toughpigs 03:51, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: I get it now. It wasn't clear to me that it was a Wubbulous book with a link to the show. I was confused. -- Scarecroe 04:08, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC)